megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Omegaman ZXA/Pic Archives
As my first "contribution", I'm starting a blog/archive of megaman (duh)! Here, I'll post pictures of evrey aspect of every series (I can think of). I'll label them and put them in order of games. Enjoy :D 'Megaman X' Megaman X, often referred to as simply "X", was created by Dr. Thomas Light about 30 years after the Megaman series. Unlike the original Megaman, X was a new type of robot with the ability to make his own decisions. After completing X, Light realized that there was a possibility X might choose to turn against humankind. He also feared that even if X chose a beneficent path in life with regard to human welfare, people would inexorably be unable to accept him, and that X would be viewed as a technological anomaly at best and an abomination at worst. Both would result in X's rejection as the cogent thinking machine Light originally intended him to be. Fearing that his life's work and magnum opus would be destroyed by fearful human beings, Light sealed X away in a diagnostic capsule for thirty years of testing to make sure he would not choose an evil path in life. It is unknown what happened to him during these 30 years, but Dr. Light presumably died and left his diagnostic experiments unfinished. X's capsule was eventually uncovered by an archaeologist named Dr. Cain almost 100 years after X's creation. With X's help, Cain created a legion of new robots that replicated X's free will ; these robots were called "Reploids" (Repliroids in Japan). For a time, everything seemed calm and peaceful. However, a virus began spreading that caused Reploids to turn against humans. This was due to the fact that X's circuitry was duplicated imperfectly. These Reploids were dubbed "Mavericks" (Irregulars in Japan), and a force called the Maverick Hunters (Irregular Hunters) was formed to combat them. The Maverick Hunters were originally led by Sigma until he, too, became a Maverick. Because of his betrayal and eventual declaration of war against the humans, X took it upon himself to join the Maverick Hunters and current leader Zero, another powerful robot, on a mission to save Earth from Sigma. Throughout the series, X, Zero, and later Axl battle against Sigma and his Maverick followers to stop their many diabolical plots to destroy the human race. Series history Capcom released Megaman X for the Super NES to give a new image to the Mega Man game series. There is a total of 11 games in the Mega Man X series: Mega Man X, X2, and X3 on the Super NES (with ports of X'' and ''X3 to the , and a Japan/Europe only port of X3 to the Playstation and Sega Saturn), Megaman X4, X5, and X6 on the PlayStation (X4 also being on the Sega Saturn, as well as X4 and X5 being ported to the PC), Megaman X7 and X8 on the PlayStation 2 (X7, X8 also being on the PC in Korea, Japan and Europe), the RPG Megaman X: Command Mission on the Nintendo Gamecube and PlayStation 2, and Megaman Xtreme and Xtreme 2 (Rockman X: CyberMission and Rockman X2: Soul Eraser in Japan) on the Game Boy Color. The original Mega Man X was remade on the PlayStaion Portable as Megaman Maverick Hunter. Mega Man X Collection on the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube comprises the first six Mega Man X games, plus one additional Classic Series game. Gameplay Mega Man X plays identical to its predecessor series Megaman, but with various new features: X has the ability to dash along the ground at any time, X can cling to walls and Wall Jump, and he can dash and jump at the same time, increasing his speed in the air. This all gives X more mobility than his Classic counterpart; these modifications make it possible to go through the majority of the game without using any other gun than the default, which is very different from previous Mega Man games where players had to rely heavily on weapons won in previous fights against boss characters in previously conquered stages. In every Mega Man X game from X3 and onward, Zero (the leader of the Maverick Hunters in the first Mega Man X) is a playable character at some point. From the second game onward, Zero is armed with a beam saber, relying on this weapon almost exclusively from X4 and onward instead of the traditional "buster" gun. In X5, both X and Zero gained the ability to duck; an ability previously unavailable in earlier predecessors. In X6, there is a new rescue system where the player must rescue reploids. In X7, a new character known as Axl is introduced, playable alongside X and Zero. Axl utilizes two guns known as Axl Bullets. In X8, a new Double Attack feature is introduced, where two characters can attack at the same time. Mavericks replace the Robot Masters, and Sigma replaces Dr. Wily. The Mavericks are based on various types of organisms (usually animals) instead of being humanoid in appearance, as were most of the bosses in the classic series, although their attacks and names are usually based on mechanical or chemical phenomena or laws of physics like the original games. Though some Mavericks have new, never-before-seen powers (e.g., "Toxic Seahorse"), most have the traditional element-based weapons of the past games, such as fire, water, ice, lightning, wind, and earth. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts